With the advent of micromachining techniques, there has been renewed interest in electrostatic actuators. Electrostatic actuators achieve high energy densities and can be manufactured using straightforward manufacturing techniques. Electrostatic actuators have been used to position optical devices, to operate switches, and to turn small gears. For advanced data storage devices and other applications, micromachined actuators that have a large travel, whose positioning can be controlled with great precision, and that operate in response to a low actuation voltage are needed. These requirements are not met by known micromachined electrostatic actuators.
A micromachined electrostatic actuator that satisfies some of the above requirements is described by Trimmer and Gabriel in Design Considerations for a Practical Electrostatic Micro-Motor, SENSORS AND ACTUATORS, Vol. 11, pages 189-206 (1987) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,185. These documents describe an electrostatic actuator in which a grounded moveable silicon substrate or "rotor" is moved relative to a fixed silicon substrate or "stator." The stator has several sets of electrodes on its surface, one of which is held at a voltage different from ground in order to position the rotor. Stepped motion is provided by setting the pitches of the stator and rotor electrodes in a vernier relationship. The rotor electrodes all having the same voltage, i.e., ground potential, significantly eases fabrication of the device.
However, the electrostatic actuator described by Timmer and Gabriel does not meet all of the requirements set forth above. For example, an actuation voltage of approximately 100 V is required to exert a force on the rotor in the direction parallel to the plane of the rotor surface (an "in-plane force") in the range of forces required to operate an advanced memory device. This actuation voltage is outside the range of voltages that can be controlled using conventional MOS integrated circuits. Moreover, the in-plane force is accompanied by an out-of-plane force perpendicular to the plane of the rotor. The out-of-plane force attracts the rotor towards the stator and is as much as ten times greater than the in-plane force.
The large attractive out-of-plane force places significant constraints on the suspension used to maintain the spacing between the rotor and stator. For conventional-size electrostatic actuators, spacers, bearings and lubricating layers may be used to support the rotor against the attractive force. However, for micro-scale structures, it is more difficult to provide an effective way of maintaining the spacing between the rotor and stator without large frictional forces that adversely affect operation.
Folded beam flexures are most commonly used in micromachined devices to support the rotor above the stator. Advanced data storage applications require actuators that can travel 25 .mu.m laterally while maintaining the rotor-stator spacing to an accuracy of 0.1 .mu.m. If the ratio of the out-of-plane force to the in-plane force is near 10, as in the electrostatic actuator described by Timmer and Gabriel, then a 2 .mu.m-wide beam flexure would need to be at least 100 .mu.m tall to have sufficient out-of-plane stiffness. Such a structure is extremely difficult to fabricate using conventional processing.
A first approach to mitigate the effects of the out-of-plane attractive forces in micromachined devices is to use two stationary electrode plates on opposite sides of a movable plate. By selecting the appropriate electrode configuration, it is possible to levitate the moving plate at a relatively stable position between the two stationary plates. However, this approach requires exacting process control during fabrication and/or assembly.
A second known approach applicable to micromachined devices is to use the weight of the movable substrate to counteract the attractive force. However, since this approach does not work if the electrostatic actuator is tilted, its usefulness is significantly restricted.
In both of the approaches discussed above, the rotor electrodes are all held at a single voltage. Macro-scale electrostatic actuators are known that have three or more voltages present on both the stator and rotor. One approach using a three-phase oscillating voltage pattern is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,740 of Higuchi et al. This approach can produce a very large in-plane force. However, the large in-plane force is accompanied by a large out-of-plane force about four times greater than the in-plane force. Oscillating voltages of approximately 200 volts are required to generate an in-plane force of sufficient magnitude to overcome friction in the suspension elements. Therefore, this approach will not conveniently scale to a micromachined device because of the large out-of-plane force and the requirement to connect three oscillating voltages to the rotor electrodes. Making electrical connections to a moveable rotor is difficult, particularly for a micromachined rotor, so it is desirable to minimize the number of voltages present on the rotor electrodes. In addition, the way in which the voltages vary with time should be made as simple as possible.
Some conventional electrostatic actuators provide precise position control and a large range of travel, but cannot simply be scaled for use in micromachined electrostatic actuators. This is because these actuators operate with actuation voltages greater than those that can be controlled using conventional MOS integrated circuits, generate an out-of-plane force that is too large relative to the in-plane force, and require too many electrical connections to be made to the rotor. What is needed is an electrostatic actuator and a way controlling an electrostatic actuator that provides precise positioning and that can be controlled using conventional CMOS integrated circuits. What is also needed is such an electrostatic actuator that can be fabricated using micromachining techniques that employ processing similar to that used to make integrated circuits.